yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Siemens
Siemens AG ( ) is a German multinational engineering and electronics conglomerate company headquartered in Munich and Berlin. It is Europe's largest engineering company and maker of medical diagnostics equipment and its medical health-care division, which generates about 12 percent of the company's total sales, is its second-most profitable unit behind the industrial automation division. Siemens' principal activities are in the fields of industry, energy, transportation and healthcare. It is organized into four main divisions: Industry, Energy, Healthcare, and Infrastructure & Cities. Siemens and its subsidiaries employ around 360,000 people across nearly 190 countries and reported global revenue of approximately €78.3 billion in 2012. The company has been the subject of a number of controversies in its history. Products and services Siemens offers a wide range of electrical engineering- and electronics-related products and services. Its products can be broadly divided into the following categories: buildings-related products; drives, automation and industrial plant-related products; energy-related products; lighting; medical products; and transportation and logistics-related products. Siemens' buildings-related products include building automation equipment and systems; building operations equipment and systems; building safety equipment and systems; building security equipment and systems; and low-voltage switchgear including circuit protection and distribution products. Siemens' drives, automation and industrial plant-related products include motors and drives for conveyor belts; pumps and compressors; heavy duty motors and drives for rolling steel mills; compressors for oil and gas pipelines; mechanical components including gears for wind turbines and cement mills; automation equipment and systems and controls for production machinery and machine tools; and industrial plant for water processing and raw material processing. Siemens' energy-related products include gas and steam turbines; generators; compressors; on- and offshore wind turbines; high-voltage transmission products; power transformers; high-voltage switching products and systems; alternating and direct current transmission systems; medium-voltage components and systems; and power automation products. Siemens' OSRAM subsidiary produces lighting products including incandescent, halogen, compact fluorescent, fluorescent, high-intensity discharge and Xenon lamps; opto-electronic semiconductor light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic LEDs, high power laser diodes, LED systems and LED luminaires; electronic equipment including electronic ballasts; lighting control and management systems; and related precision components. Siemens' medical products include clinical information technology systems; hearing instruments; in-vitro diagnostics equipment; imaging equipment including angiography, computed tomography, fluoroscopy, magnetic resonance, mammography, molecular imaging ultrasound, and x-ray equipment; and radiation oncology and particle therapy equipment. Siemens' transportation and logistics-related products include equipment and systems for rail transportation including rail vehicles for mass transit, regional and long-distance transportation, locomotives, equipment and systems for rail electrification, central control systems, interlockings, and automated train controls; equipment and systems for road traffic including traffic detection, information and guidance; equipment and systems for airport logistics including cargo tracking and baggage handling; and equipment and systems for postal automation including letter parcel sorting. Siemens Inspiro The Siemens Inspiro is an electric multiple unit designed and manufactured by Siemens Transportation Systems since 2012 for metro systems. The product was launched on 19 September 2012 at the InnoTrans in Berlin. Siemens Inspiro also went into Timothy North since 2014. Operations Siemens is incorporated in Germany and has its corporate headquarters in Munich. It has operations in around 190 countries and approximately 285 production and manufacturing facilities. Siemens had around 360,000 employees as of 30 September 2011. Sectors and divisions Siemens is organized into four "sectors" and 19 divisions: * Industry Sector (led by Siegfried Russwurm) ** Comprising three divisions: Industry Automation, Drive Technologies, Customer Services * Energy Sector (led by Michael Süß) ** Comprising six divisions: Fossil Power Generation, Wind Power, Solar & Hydro, Oil & Gas, Energy Service, Power Transmission * Healthcare Sector (led by Hermann Requardt) ** Comprising four divisions: Imaging & Therapy Systems, Clinical Product, Diagnostics, Customer Solutions * Infrastructure & Cities (led by Roland Busch) ** Comprising six divisions: Rail Systems, Mobility and Logistics, Low and Medium Voltage, Smart Grid, Building Technologies, OSRAM In addition two other central divisions, Siemens IT Solutions and Services and Siemens Financial Services, provide services to the rest of the company. Research and development In 2011 Siemens invested a total of €3.925 billion in research and development, equivalent to 5.3% of revenues. As of 30 September 2011 Siemens had approximately 11,800 Germany-based employees engaged in research and development and approximately 16,000 in the rest of the world, of whom the majority were based in one of Austria, China, Croatia, Denmark, France, India, Mexico, Slovakia, Sweden, Switzerland, the United Kingdom and the United States. As of 30 September 2011 Siemens held approximately 53,300 patents worldwide. File:Siemens Palais.JPG|Siemens' headquarters, Munich (front) File:Siemens München Martinstr.jpg|Siemens' headquarters. Munich (rear) File:Siemensturm 04.jpg|Siemens-Tower in Berlin-Siemensstadt File:Wernerwerk-Hochhaus, Siemensdamm 02.jpg|"Wernerwerk" (Werner's Factory) in Berlin-Siemensstadt File:SiemensstadtFürstenbrunnerWeg.jpg|Wernerwerk II in Berlin-Siemensstadt File:Wohlrabedamm - Wernerwerk XV (09085805) Berlin-Siemensstadt 002.jpg|Wernerwerk XV in Berlin-Siemensstadt File:Erlangen Himbeerpalast 001.JPG|Siemens office building in Erlangen File:Erlangen Siemens Glaspalast 002.JPG|Siemens office building in Erlangen File:Siemens München Perlach.jpg|Siemens factory in Munich-Perlach File:SiemensForum.jpg|Siemens Forum Munich Image:Pelham Works - geograph.org.uk - 76691.jpg|Siemens Gas Turbine Factory, formerly Ruston & Hornsby Pelham Works, Lincoln, England Joint ventures Siemens' current joint ventures include: * Siemens Traction Equipment Ltd. (STEZ), Zhuzhou China, is a joint venture between Siemens, Zhuzhou CSR Times Electric Co., Ltd. (TEC) and CSR Zhuzhou Electric Locomotive Co., Ltd. (ZELC). which produces AC drive electric locomotives and AC locomotive traction components. Silcar was a joint venture between Siemens Ltd and Thiess Services Pty Ltd until 2013. Silcar is a 3,000 person Australian organisation providing productivity and reliability for large scale and technically complex plant assets. Services include asset management, design, construction, operations and maintenance. Silcar operates across a range of industries and essential services including power generation, electrical distribution, manufacturing, mining and telecommunications. In July 2013, Thiess took full control.